This disclosure relates to a quick connect assembly for busbars in an electrified vehicle.
The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
Electrified vehicles include a number of components that are electrically coupled by way of busbars. Busbars carry relatively high electrical currents between components of the electrified vehicle. Such components include battery packs, electric machines, generators, converters, etc. Typically, these components are coupled to busbars by way of a threaded connection including a nut and bolt.